Highway Robbery
by ForThoseWhoLikeToMoveItMoveIt
Summary: It started out as a normal day, until they went to a bank and ended up becoming hostages, what did Doof get Perry into this time? Rated T. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: Was gonna be called 'Hostage Situation' but that name was already taken…)**

Highway Robbery: Chapter 1: Normal Day Gone Wrong

It started off as a normal day, Perry the Platypus kicked down the door to Dr Doofenshmirtz's house like normal, now on a normal day Doof would have a plan for the secret agent platypus to foil, but today was unlike normal days.

"Oh Hey Perry the Platypus, I don't really have an evil scheme for today, I was just about to go to the bank tho, you wanna come?"

Perry just glared at him.

"C'mon please Perry the Platypus? I don't want to go alone" The doctor begged.

The platypus continued to glare at him.

"Pleeeeeaaassssseeeee?"

Perry sighed and nodded.

"Oh thank you Perry the Platypus! I'll go get my keys!" Doof hurried to the other room to find his keys.

From the other room Perry heard and lot of rustling and things being thrown and things being broken, a cat meowing and an occasional 'ow' but finally Doof came back with his keys.

"Found em, lets go!"

They got in Norm and headed off to the bank. Soon they were there and parking in the parking lot. Perry and Doof walked inside, it was packed with people.

"I don't want you getting lost Perry the Platypus so stay close"

They got in the line, which was fairly long. It took a while but they finally close to the front to which Perry was relieved, because the whole time they were in line Doofenshmirtz was rambling about how he hated lines and that he wished he had those copies of himself that he made a while back.

They were next in line when BANG!

A shot rang out.

And a voice that said.

"This is a robbery! Everybody down now!"

Yep…definitely not a normal day.

Everyone got down on the ground, everyone except Perry who just stood there looking bored.

A guy with a black ski mask pointed his gun at the platypuses head, and the guys partner stood about 6 feet away holding his gun at the other people.

"You too Duck Beaver"

The platypus just stood there.

"I said to get down!"

All of a sudden Doof spoke up.

"Perry the Platypus isn't scared of you!"

Shut up Doof…

"He's not is he?" The robber mused.

"No, no he's not! Perry the Platypus could take the both of you down with both paws tied behind his back!"

"Oh really?" The robber grinned.

"And ya wanna know why?"

Doof be quiet…

"Because he's a secret agent! The best one in his agency!"

Perry mentally facepalmed at Doof's stupidity.

"Best one huh?" The robber smiled "Well if you're their best one, I wonder how much they'll pay to get you back…"

"Probably a lot" Doof said.

"Walk" The robber placed his gun against Perry's back and led him to the bank office.

The platypus glared at his nemesis.

Thanks Doof, thanks a lot.

**A/N: Can someone say short? Just a start off but promise it will be longer in later chapters…R & R? Don't Flame x(**


	2. Chapter 2

Highway Robbery chapter 2

"Whoops…sorry Perry the Platypus, no hard feelings right?"

Perry just continued to glare at him, Doof watched as Perry was led into the bank office where there was a large transparent window he could see through, he watched Perry sit down in the chair and then the robber closed the blinds.

He could still see shadows and he was pretty sure he saw the robber smack the platypus with his gun.

Doof sighed, this was all his fault that Perry the Platypus was in this mess…Doof stood up.

The other robber who was left to watch the other hostages saw this.

"I did not say to stand up! Get down!"

Doof rolled his eyes and refused to do so.

And soon Doof was also led to the bank office sitting down next to Perry the Platypus who had a mark under his right eye.

"Are you okay Perry the Platypus?"

The platypus growled at him.

The robber then came in the office and handed Dr D a phone.

"Whats this for?"

"He cant speak, you can, call the agency" he demanded.

"Call the agency for what exactly?" Doof raised an eyebrow.

"Ransom what else? Now do it before I shoot you"

"Alright, alright jeez, im calling…uh hello Major Monobrow? Yeah hi its Dr Doofenshmirtz, Perry the Platypus's nemesis, yeah…where is he? Funny story actually…"

Major Monograms eyes widened at what Dr Doofenshmirtz was saying to him.

"What happened sir? Is Agent P okay?" Carl asked.

After MM quickly explained to Carl what was going on, he asked Doofenshmirtz to put him on speaker.

"Uh Agent P?"

"Grrgr" Was the platypuses response.

"We understand your in a bit of a jam Agent P and your life's in jeopardy right now but…we don't really have room in the budget for 'Hostage Situations' soooo your mission is to take down the robbers and make sure everyone in the bank gets out safely and that the money in the bank gets returned, we'll be watching from the sidelines, Good Luck Agent P"

Dialtone.

Perry narrowed his eyes.

…

There was a long pause before Doof broke the silence.

"That's messed up"

"Your gonna take us down huh? We'll see about that…" The robber grinned.

Just then the phone rang.

The 2nd Robber came into the office.

"Hey Spike whos on the phone?"

"You idiot! We're robbing a bank! Your not supposed to use our real names Paully!" Spike yelled.

"But Spike you just said my name" Paully scratched his head.

Spike clutched his head in frustration.

The phone rang again.

Paully being the idiot he was, answered it.

"Hello? Oh hi officer, this is Paully Goldberg, yes that's P-a-u-l-l-y-G-o-l-d-b-e-r-g, hold on, heres Spike, yeah his names Spike, that's S-p-i-" He was interrupted as Spike snatched the phone from him.

"What do you want? Surrounded? You better not come in here, we have a load of hostages and we aren't afraid to waste any of em, I already have a certain hostage in mind" Spike grinned at Perry who cringed "Who do I have in mind? Why he's a highly-trained secret agent, yeah that's right, you come in, he dies, now I have a few demands I want followed…now that's more like it, bye"

"What'd they say Spike?" Paully asked.

"He said he has to call his boss to see if he can go through with any of my demands and if he can he'll call back…I have a feeling their not taking us seriously…we're gonna have to show em how serious we are…"

"How we gonna do that Spike?"

"I think I know…" Spike grinned at Perry who gulped.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile…

*Flynn-Fletcher residents*

Ferb was sitting on the couch watching TV when a special news report interrupted his show.

"Breaking News, there is a hostage situation happening at the Danville bank downtown…let's go to Phil who is there live…take it away Phil" The female news reporter said.

"Thanks Diane, there is indeed a hostage situation happening behind me down at the towns bank, where two robbers are threatening to kill a platypus and a pharmacist"

*Vanessa's house*

Vanessa was watching TV.

"Oh my god, dad…" She headed to the bank.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The news reporter continued.

"The suspects have been Identified as Paully Goldberg and Spike Russelman, two very deadly criminals who have recently escaped from jail, he demands a car to Canada and for no one to try and stop him, some serious stuff happening, lets watch"

The TV zooms in to Spike standing outside the bank that was surrounded with cops and Major Monogram and Carl in disguise with a bunch of animals wearing hats, and in Spikes arm was a platypus wearing a Fedora with a gun being pointed at its head.

Phineas walks in.

"Hey Ferb have you seen Perry anywhere?" Phineas scratched his head.

"He and a pharmacist are being held at gun point by a dangerous criminal named Spike Russelman, being held hostage at a bank robbery at the bank downtown that the police have surrounded with the help of his partner Paully Goldberg who both recently escaped from prison who are planning to take him to Canada as a hostage so they can get away all the while wearing a hat" Ferb stated.

…

"Oh…Good for him then" Phineas shrugged and walked out the room.

….

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

*Back at the bank*

Spike walked back into the bank office and slammed Perry back into the chair next to Dr Doofenshmirtz.

"I think they'll take us seriously now" Spike grinned "And if they don't, we'll waste a hostage, no big deal"

"What do we do now Spike?" Paully asked.

"Now…we wait…"

**To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness xD**

Highway Robbery: Chapter 3

Phineas stopped walking when sudden realization hit him, he quick walked back into the living room where Ferb was and peeked his head through the door.

"Uh Ferb? Repeat what you just said, I don't think I heard you correctly"

Ferb sighed "I said Perry and a pharmacist are being held at gun point by a dangerous criminal named Spike Russelman, being held hostage at a bank robbery at the bank downtown that the police have surrounded with the help of his partner Paully Goldberg who both recently escaped from prison who are planning to take him to Canada as a hostage so they can get away, and he's wearing a hat"

…

"Oh, I did hear you correctly then, nevermind" Phineas shrugged and walked out of the room.

Ferb facepalmed.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

*Back at the Bank*

"The car is outside Spike" Paully told his partner.

"About time" Spike scoffed.

"Now what Spike?"

"You grab the money and I'll grab the platypus" Spike replied, picking up Perry in one arm and holding a gun to his head with the other as he started to walk out the door.

"Wait!" Doofenshmirtz halted them.

The two criminals stopped to stare at him.

"Uh…" Doof rubbed the back of his neck nervously "What are you going to do with him after you guys cross the border into Canada?"

"Kill him" Spike shrugged.

"Oh…I see…well in that case…" The scientist picked up a stapler and slammed it against Spikes head, causing him to fall to the ground, dropping Perry and the gun in the process.

Doofenshmirtz scooped up the platypus and ran.

"Are you ok Spike?" Paully bent down to help his friend.

"I'm fine you idiot!" Spike stood up and grabbed his gun "After them!"

"But why Spike?"

"Because that platypus is our get out of jail free card, now after them! We cant let him get away!"

The two bank robbers proceeded to run after the fleeing scientist and platypus.

Doof kept running until he saw a door, opened it and went inside. The room they were in was another office and they quick ducked behind a desk. There was silence as they both caught their breath, Doof from running and Perry from shock.

The 5 dollar doctor and the platypus caught each others glance.

"Well now what?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Paully and Spike looked everywhere, they couldn't find them. They walked into a hallway with multiple doors. Spike started checking the rooms, but out of frustration started kicking them open, getting angrier as they all turned out empty.

"Damnit!"

"It'll be ok Spike, we'll find them"

"Shut up you moron! If we don't find them and get across the border, we'll have to go back to prison! And I am NOT going back there!"

"Just calm down Spike"

"Ugh!" Spike kicked another door open.

Perry and Doof could only listen as Spike slammed more doors open, each time getting closer to theirs, Spike finally slammed open the door right next to theirs, they held their breath as they waited for him to slam open their door and find them.

"You just have to keep moving forward Spike, and let go of the past, Hakuna Matata" Paully cheerfully put a hand on Spikes shoulder.

Spike pushed Paully's hand away "Look you cheerful idiot! We are going to find that platypus and scientist and when we find them and get to Canada, I am going to _personally _take a chainsaw and hack them apart limb from limb and make them watch each other die! And then I am going to take that same chainsaw and do the same to _you_, you got that?"

"Y-yes Spike"

"Good….why are you still here? Go! Find them! Move it!"

"Yes sir!" Paully ran.

"Unbelievable…Ugh!" Spike kicked open the door that Doofenshmirtz and Perry were hiding in, not even noticing the scientist and the platypus staring at him in horror.

The door slowly creeked closed as Spike went to go check another part of the bank.

From inside the room Perry and Doof stared at each other.

"Well that was absolutely horrifying"

**To be continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note:** **This is to my cousin Ex Libris Anonymi I know we share a room and all but I do not appreciate you "flaming" my story and insulting my other one, I know you said it was "constructive criticism" but its not, I do NOT "copy other animated movies and put other characters in". The Monsters Inc and Lion King references in the last chapter were completely 100% intentional and my other story 'Stranded' is not a rip off of 'Madagascar' when I came up with the idea for that story I didn't have that movie in mind at all, and its stereotypical, OF COURSE they aren't going to get along and OF COURSE they'd want to have separate sides of the island, its completely common sense and I don't mind if you read my story and I appreciate it.**

**Thanks to all you guys who review my stories and follow them to the end, I love you guys and it means so much to me, I enjoy writing on here and reading the reviews you guys leave, it makes me increasingly happy :) **

**This chapter is dedicated to my cousin, I love you even though you flame and insult the one thing that makes me happy 3**

Highway Robbery: Chapter 4

"Ok Perry the Platypus we need a plan, a plan that will stop those guys and save our lives…but how?" Doofenshmirtz rubbed his chin in thought.

Perry rolled his eyes and handed the scientist a sheet of paper, on that paper was a full fledged plan that the platypus had drawn out in minutes.

"Whats this? A full fledged plan? Wow your good, what did you do? Draw that out in minutes? Im really impressed, I'll have to apologize to Rodney, you animals really are smart, and there I was at a LOVEMUFFIN meeting calling all of you a bunch of dumb little-" Upon seeing the enraged look he was getting from his nemesis, the evil doctor stopped and quickly added "So lets go forward with that plan of yours huh? No doubt its gonna work, because your so smart and NOT dumb or anything like that right? Im gonna shut up now…"

Perry nodded his head in agreement.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Paully, not finding the scientist and platypus anywhere went back to the hallway where Spike had made that threat, which sounded awfully familiar although he couldn't make out where he had heard it from before…oh well. Spike was watching the other hostages in the bank while Paully searched.

That's when he heard a noise.

"What the heck was that?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Perry proceeded to slam his tail on the desk.

"A little louder Perry the Platypus" Doof whispered, he was standing behind the door with a stapler held high above his head.

Just then the door opened and Paully walked in.

"Oh there you are platypus!" Paully said spotting Perry standing on the desk.

The platypus smirked and motioned for Paully to look up.

The dimwitted robber looked up just in time to see a stapler collide with his head, immediately rendering him unconscious.

The scientist just looked at the stapler in amazement.

"I've never noticed it but these things are really useful, I have GOT to get me one of these"

"Grrgr" Perry chattered.

"Oh right, on to faze 2 of the plan"

They both ran to the main part of the bank where the hostages were being held at gun point by Spike, and ducked behind a desk.

"Well now what?"

The agent pulled out a blue laser gun and handed Doof a red one.

"Seriously? Where do you even KEEP these things?"

The platypus put his finger to his lips motioning for his nemesis to 'shhh' and started counting on his fingers silently.

_1_…

"Perry the Platypus I don't think I can…"

_2 _… Perry held up a second finger.

"I'm a bad aim with guns…"

_3_…

"Do you ever listen to me?"

_Go!_

The platypus jumped out of his hiding spot and aimed his gun at Spike.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't that platypus" Spike mused "Come to stop me huh? Wheres your friend?"

Perry looked to his side and saw that Doof wasn't standing there. The platypus growled to himself and chattered as if demanded Doof to come out.

"I'd like to stay OUT of the line of gun fire, if you don't mind!" Came the scientists reply from somewhere "But if it means anything to you Perry the Platypus I'm rooting for you"

_Thanks Doc _The platypus rolled his eyes _That ALMOST means something._

"Wheres Paully?"

Perry made a hitting motion with his hand.

"Got rid of my partner huh? You clever little rodent you…Guess its just you and me now" Spike smirked as he fired his gun repeatedly at the platypus who continued to dodge and take cover behind a desk.

The mammal fired his laser gun at Spike who in return also took cover behind a desk. They both continued trying to shoot each other from their respective locations behind desks.

Doof led the hostages to a safe place in the bank office and told them to keep their heads down and that he'd be back but before he left he quickly added that if he _didn't _come back then they all were probably going to die.

The scientist crawled his way over to a desk himself, but on his way to the desk he passed Paully who was crawling in the opposite direction. They both muttered a hello to each other as they kept crawling.

There was a 'click' from Perry's gun.

"Looks like your out of ammo platypus" Spike grinned as he got up from behind his desk and made his way over to the now defenseless platypus.

Before Perry could move he was lifted with his arms behind his back by Paully, the platypus tried to get out of the robbers grip but couldn't because Paully had a firm grip on him. Paully walked the platypus over to Spike.

"Thought you could defeat me huh platypus? I don't think so!" Perry grunted as Spike punched him in the stomach, Spike then pointed the gun to the platypus's head and put his finger on the trigger "Whats to stop me from pulling the trigger _right now_?"

They heard the sound of the safety on a gun being turned off, or in this case, the safety of a laser gun as Doof pointed the gun at Spike.

"A _scientist_ that will shoot you if you ever harm my nemesis again"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Vanessa finally managed to arrive at the bank.

"Excuse me miss but for your own protection you cant go in there, theres an armed robbery going on and hostages are involved" Warned a policeman who had his long gun aimed at the scene.

"My dads in there"

"What does he look like?"

"He's wearing a labcoat and has brown hair, do you see him?"

"Yes and he's alright"

"Oh thank goodness-"

"I got a clear shot of him"

"Wait what? No!" Vanessa pushed the gun just as it fired, missing its initial target "What the heck was THAT for?"

The policeman shrugged "The author thought it would be funny".

**To be continued…**

**A/N: And funny it was xD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: I shouldn't even be updating anything right now…with my tests and all but I like reading reviews and I felt like reading some, this is the last chapter btw and then the epilogue, Happy Reading! And leave a review, cuz I really feel like reading some sooooo…**

Highway Robbery: Chapter 5

Vanessa walked to another police officer, finding the one that was about to shoot her dad completely insane, Author? What the heck was he talking about? This isn't a story, its reality. What a psycho…

"Excuse me Mr…?" 

"Officer Policeman Guy" The man responded.

"Uh what?" Vanessa raised an eyebrow.

"My name is Mr Officer Policeman Guy"

"Your first name is Officer…?"

"No my first name is _Mr _Officer" The policeman corrected.

"So your last name is Policeman Guy?"

"Yes, yes it is, you got a problem with that?" He crossed his arms.

"…uh, No?"

_**In the bank…**_

"Now drop the gun before I shoot you" Doofenshmirtz demanded.

"If you shoot, I shoot" Spike challenged.

Perry looked between Spike and his nemesis, neither one faltering.

_If Doofenshmirtz drops the gun, Spike wins and he takes me to Canada as a hostage, gets away and then kills me. If Doofenshmirtz doesn't drop the gun, I get killed and Spike doesn't have a hostage anymore. Theirs only one thing to do…_

Doofenshmirtz looked between Perry and Spike, both sets of eyes on him.

**Doofenshmirtz POV.**

Great what the heck do I do now? Maybe Perry the Platypus can give me some advice on what to do or something. Although he's a platypus and can't really speak, I can still always tell what he's saying, just by looking at his eyes, he always has a message in them. Sometimes I get the message wrong however because it doesn't always come out clear to me. And let me tell you, the message I got was crystal clear, although I wish it wasn't.

_Shoot him._

W-what? I almost said the word out loud. _I can't shoot him_, I told him back _If I shoot him he'll-_

Perry nodded.

I put my finger on the trigger and got ready to fire, I knew I had to, but words couldn't describe how much I didn't want to.

**Perry's POV.**

I closed my eyes, waiting to hear the explosion of two guns being fired. One ending Spikes life, the other ending mine. I heard one shot go off and the hands holding me let go, and I fell to the ground. I heard what sounded like a gun falling to the ground with a 'clank'.

"Paully No!" I heard Spike shout out.

Wait what?

I opened my eyes, Spike was kneeling over Paully who had a bullet wound to the chest.

"Spike is that you?"

"Yeah Paully I'm right here"

"My chest hurts…"

"No really?" Spike said sarcastically "I thought it tickled! Even after you've been shot, your STILL a moron!"

I looked at Doofenshmirtz with wide eyes. He shook his head no. If he didn't shoot Paully…then who did?

"Are you okay dad?"

"Vanessa?" The doctor cried.

And sure enough there she was, with her usual black attire, the gun she was holding was new though.

"Where did you get a gun from? Is there something you're not telling me?" The scientist scowled at her.

Just then a policeman ran through the door.

"Young lady that is police property! You can't just go around stealing a policeman's gun and shooting people like that! Are you insane?"

"This coming from the guy who's full name is Mr Officer Policeman Guy" She rolled her eyes.

"I'll take _that _if you don't mind" The officer snatched his gun from her.

Then a band of policeman came in and surrounded Spike and Paully with guns, and before anyone knew it, they were handcuffed and being led away.

"You have the right to remain silent, anything that you say can and will be used against you in the court of law…you are under arrest for robbery, and attempt at murder" Said a female officer.

"I would have gotten away with it too if it weren't for that meddling platypus, scientist, and his freaky goth daughter" Spike scowled.

And before we knew it we were walking out of the bank.

"Good Work Agent P" Carl congratulated me.

"I knew we could do it!" Major Monogram cheered.

"But sir, we didn't do anything-"

"Don't ruin my moment Carl! We are going to Mr Slushy Burger to celebrate and that is final!"

"Yes, sir"

"Come on everyone" The Major started leading the animals.

The agents cheered.

"It's coming out of your paycheck though" Monogram quickly added.

The animals all groaned and sadly followed their boss.

Pinky stopped and pointed, silently asking if I was coming. I pointed behind me, indicating that I was just gonna leave, I really didn't want a pay cut, also I wasn't all that hungry. The Chihuahua nodded and followed the other agents.

I quick caught up to Doofenshmirtz and his daughter who were walking down the sidewalk.

"How do you know how to use a gun anyway?" My nemesis asked.

"Well its pretty much the same as a hair dryer, like the one I had back in Paris"

Hair dryer back in Paris? Wait a minute. I abruptly stopped walking and chattered, getting both of their attention. That wasn't a real gun?

"Oh yeah" Vanessa smiled sheepishly "Sorry about that, I couldn't let you guys arrest my dad, yuh know?"

I sighed, apology accepted I guess, nothing I can really do about it _now_.

"So now what?" Doofenshmirtz asked.

I put on my jetpack and pointed upward.

"Oh, well see you tomorrow Perry the Platypus"

I saluted and took to the skies, not stopping until I reached that all too familiar yellow house. I landed in the backyard, I quick took off my hat and got down on all fours. I walked through the doggy door.

"Oh there you are Perry" Phineas smiled as he and Ferb walked up to me.

Phineas picked me up and pet my head "Where have you been all day boy?".

The optimistic red headed boy then proceeded to carry me upstairs to his room.

*No ones POV*

Ferb just sighed and shook his head at his oblivious step-brother. The green haired boy didn't quite understand why his pet was on the news wearing a fedora at a bank robbery being held hostage, but he decided never to bring it up, for Phineas' sake, that boy was just too oblivious. Ferb felt bad for Isabella, because if Phineas was too oblivious to notice his pet being held at gun point, wearing a fedora on the news at a bank robbery, then its most likely that he'd NEVER notice her completely obvious crush on him.

"Hey Ferb" Phineas called from upstairs "Perry looked good in that fedora don't you think?"

Wait a second, Ferb held his breath.

"Too bad he got replaced by Sergei the Snail for being the spokes animal though"

Ferb let out his breath.

Yup, poor, poor Isabella.

**A/N: That last part was referenced to the episode 'Perry the Actor-pus'. If you didn't see that episode then you probably wouldn't get it, its clever on my account though. The epilogue should be out sometime soon, now I gtg, tomorrow is the last day of my English exams…YES! But next week also starts the 3 day math exam…dangit.**


	6. Epilogue

**Authors Note: Shortness Dx And I didn't own Monsters Inc, Scooby Doo, The Lion King and anything else I've referenced, I just like those.**

Epilogue:

Perry broke down the door to his nemesis's apartment. Only to have something hard hit him in the head. He rubbed his head and turned around to see Doofenshmirtz holding a stapler.

_Really? _

"Remember when I said that I needed to get myself one of these?"

Perry nodded.

"Well I did, I don't know why its not working for me now though, it worked so well in the bank…" The scientist trailed off "Well this was a total waste of money…I am so sending this back…well that's all I really had for today Perry the Platypus, you can go now"

The platypus did so, but not before taking that same stapler and chucking it at his nemesis' head.

"Ow! CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS!"

_**Meanwhile, in a jail cell across town…**_

Paully was playing the harmonica, much to Spike's annoyance. Finally Spike couldn't take it anymore and chucked the harmonica out the barred window.

"That wasn't very nice Spike"

"Shut up Paully"

"Why're you so mad Spike?"

"Because of that stupid platypus, I got sentenced to years in jail and whats even worse I have to spend it with you! Mark my words, I will get out of here and I WILL get my revenge!"

"Are you saying theres gonna be a sequel Spike?"

"Stop breaking the fourth wall you idiot! Do you want another jail sentence?"

"No Spike"

"And as for that sequel…" Spike chuckled evilly "Maybe…"

**A/N: There might possibly be a sequel, just not anytime soon xD Hoped you enjoyed it and now I am off to work on my other stories that I have yet to finish, NattyMc is out, PEACE!**


End file.
